


Mess

by bahh1



Category: B.A.P
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-06
Updated: 2014-11-06
Packaged: 2018-02-24 08:29:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2574842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bahh1/pseuds/bahh1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Junhong doesn't really hate cleaning up Yongguk's mess.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mess

(got the idea from this picture)

 

Junhong doesn't really consider himself as a neat freak. Sure, he likes to clean up random crap here and there, since his hyungs are usually acting like nasty pigs (especially Pig Daehyun and Moon-piglet), but that doesn't count as OCD, right?

 

At least the oldest hyungs are proud of him. He doesn't really care what Himchan hyung says but he's happy when Yonggukie hyung pats his head, twirling his long fingers in the locks while commenting on how clean the dorm looks and how proud he is.

 

✎

 

So far, he has cleaned pretty much the whole dorm, (since it's their week off 'work'): the two bathrooms (even Himchan's personal one) and under Youngjae's bed where the nasty dust bunnies usually reside and between Yongguk's computer and wall (how the hell is there so much dust there, anyways?!) and there is only one place he hasn't cleaned yet.

 

A whiny 'hyuuuuung~' escapes his throat when he realizes that Yongguk has locked the door to his 'atelier' that's actually just a spare room for Yongguk's artsy stuff that didn't fit anywhere else.

 

“Don't hyung me, mister! You're not getting in here! I will guard this place day and night if I have to!” Junhong sometimes finds himself asking who the real maknae of the band is.

 

“Hyung, I am sorry but.. I will harm Tigger if you don't come out right now!” Junhong threatens, holding the stuffed animal by it's throat to look more menacing.

 

The lock clicks open and a wild eye peeks through the crack in the door, widening even further, seeing the state his baby is in.

 

To make it more ominous, Zelo takes the first thing his left hand touches on the shelf next to him and surprise surprise, it's a spoon left there in the curtesy of Jung Daehyun, so Junhong holds the spoon to Tigger's throat and suddenly, the situation doesn't seem as alarmed as it was supposed to be because the whole corridor is filled with the smell of cheese cake coming from the spoon and the two males start off giggling and soon they're both full-on laughing, Yongguk crawling to save his precious Tigger while panting between fits of laughter.

 

They end up laying on the floor right there in the corridor, Tigger laying between their heads.

 

“Okay, you win Choi Junhong.” the younger can only see half of Yongguk's smile because of the damn stuffed toy but he's happy to get even that.

 

“I can clean the room? Really?” Yongguk notes that the younger is surprisingly happy about that.

 

“Only a little. And I will be supervising!” The leader pulls his appa-face on, getting up and pulling the younger with him, leaving Tigger slouched in a weird position in the hallway.

 

✎

 

“Ughh, why must this room be so messy?!” Junhong's arms feel like falling off because he's been dusting for an hour now and it doesn't look any better than it was before.

 

“How can you live in this mess anyways?” He turns to the older, who is busy stacking all his vinyls in the corner to make it look like he was actually helping (he was actually replacing everything back on their original places on the floor).

 

“I just have a lot of stuff, you know.” and Junhong humms.

 

After a couple of hours, Junhong can actually see the ground from under the piles of art supplies and CDs and whatnot and feels this weird feeling of accomplishment welling up inside him. That's until his leg tangles up in the cord of a microphone, much like a snake, and he falls, almost hitting his face right on the floor straight-on.

 

Ow.

 

Yongguk is a huge worry-ball, kneeling in front of the abnormally tall teenager, squishing Junhong's cheeks and asking if he's alright and the maknae thinks it's the best to take time-off for a couple of minutes because he's so exhausted he feels like he's going to die.

 

“I'm okay, hyung.” but it doesn't really sound reassuring at all for some reason

 

and Yongguk does this thing where he hugs the younger into him with one hand, kissing the air and caressing Junhong's forehead with his cheek so it doesn't really count as a kiss as far as he's concerned.

It's not a kiss because of others seeing and thinking he's perving on the maknae,

it's more of a reminder to himself not to go further.

 

“Hyung.. why don't you get rid of this mess? Why don't you throw away some of the stuff?” Junhong asks after a while of intensly staring at all the crap on the floor.

 

“Well, it doesn't really matter if I clean this mess up. Because there will still be a mess inside me.” Yongguk blurts out, knowing well that the maknae probably doesn't get it.

 

“Well, I could help you clean up other messes, too, hyung.” Ah, always helpful maknae Juhong.

 

 

“Well,  _you_  make a mess in my head, so you can't help me clean it up.”

 

 

Yongguk's smile is so sad Junhong feels his heart break a little.

 

The maknae stands up, walking to the door..

He stops at the doorpost and looks back at the older and closes the door.

 

Yongguk expects him to be on the other side of the door when it closes so his knit eyebrows soften a little before tensing up again, staring at Junhong who comes and sits right in front of him.

 

He stares at the older long and hard, as if contemplating his life choices,

 

 

 

“Well, _you_  make a mess in my heart, hyung.”

 

 

and he makes a mess of Yongguk by kissing him senseless.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Yongguk also makes a mess in Junhong's pants, just sayin'.
> 
> So, I also wanted to write something like  
> The reason Junhong dedicated a huge part of his life to cleaning is because he's a mess inside because of Yongguk  
> but I didn't wanna ruin the .*~dramatic moment~*. that was supposed to be both dramatic and intimate (when Jello was all drama queen walking away and actually coming back and not leaving) so I couldn't decide where to add this part. But I still wanted to share it.


End file.
